


好事多磨

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十爱德, 十艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 或许一切为时尚未晚。
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	好事多磨

**Author's Note:**

> *十爱德，BUG全开
> 
> *（开始写的时候没晚但现在已经晚了的）情人节快乐
> 
> *一部分情节化用自国外某个让几对吵架到快要离婚的夫妻连续doi一个月最后全部都和好了的节目

“我不明白。”爱德·菲尼克斯说，“这可真是……”

他似乎本来想说点什么，但最终瞥了一眼身侧的树丛，还是把没说完的话咽了下去。游城十代想他可能送了那摄像机一个白眼——而后爱德从他们正坐着的地方站起来，拍掉西装裤上沾着的叶片，借着这动作的机会朝那树丛背过身去，向着他压低声音：“你还要坐在这里多久？”

“这就来。”游城十代瞥一眼爱德脸上不甚耐心的表情，便索性顺着他的意思来，也跟着站起身，“所以接下来怎么办？”

“当然是进屋，还能怎么办？”眼前人看他的眼神正像看一个地道的傻子，“当然你如果愿意在野地里睡一晚我也完全欢迎。”

“好吧，别激动，”十代比划一下，借此提醒爱德此刻还有摄像头在拍，虽然已经找到草丛里有一个，但也不知道是不是还有别的，“这就走吧？”

爱德略显生硬地点点头，在他前面走进屋子又转进房间，上楼梯的时候又瞟了眼设置在客厅拐角里的另外一台摄像头，对慢吞吞跟在后面的游城十代使个要他快跟上的眼色，于是十代只好加快步伐，在他彻底关上房门之前挤进了卧室。

“我没想到我也有上婚姻调解节目的一天，游城十代。”爱德坐在床边，嘴角挂满了招牌式的冷嘲热讽微笑，“全拜你所赐。”

“说得好像一年前提出结婚的不是你一样。”游城十代无所谓地摊摊手，“这点不至于忘记吧，冠军先生？”

“啊哈，事到如今才想起来这一茬吗？是啊，是我提的没错，但你别忘了我们当初是为了什么才提出来这个议案的。”说到最后几个字时他几乎是咬牙切齿，“只是形婚而已，除了那一纸法律协议之外我们当中什么也没有。”

“……所以明明不是我把我们送上这个节目的，为什么你要朝我发火啊？”

“有的时候我真是怀疑你负责思考决斗的和现在长在你头上的是不是同一个脑子。”爱德怒极反笑，开始慢条斯理地解起自己的领带，“今晚你睡地板。”

“我反对。”游城十代走到床边，也开始脱起自己的衣服，“你难道想让那些摄像头发现然后落得一个曝光的下场吗？”

“你明知道只有这间卧室里是安全的。”

“但既然都已经到这地步了，不配合一下真的好吗？”

爱德抬起眼看他，将领带甩在床头柜上。

“你不会是想来真的吧——就那个‘目标’而言？”

“目前而言，是的。”

“你这家伙还真是一个毫无自觉的蠢蛋。”爱德从牙缝里挤出这句话，丢下他先进浴室去了，留十代一个人坐在床边发呆。

一周之前，爱德以近乎粗暴砸开的暴力方式迫使他在凌晨两点打开自己的卧室门，还未等他睁开惺忪睡眼，便看见爱德将手机端到他眼前。刺眼的光让他流出泪来，在这几滴可笑眼泪的陪伴下他读完了那一段短讯——“这是什么？”

“我还想问你呢。这是什么？”爱德·菲尼克斯语气平和，拳头却攥得紧紧，看上去一副随时都可以跳起来给他两拳的样子，“这就是你游城十代干的好事？”

游城十代盯着手机屏，这一次倒是彻底清醒了。那上面规规矩矩写着邀请他们去参加一档当下播放量红火的节目——而且还是一档以婚姻为前提的情感疏通节目——“不管怎么样，总之不是我报的名。”他把视线从手机屏上挪到爱德脸上，“这种没必要的事为什么要去做？”

“……我姑且信你说的是实话。”爱德瞥他一眼，又划了几下手机屏幕，“我这么和你说吧，游城十代，我不知道为什么这档节目已经把我们俩的名字打上去了，所以看样子不去也不行……等、这是谁的电话……喂？”

片刻后他把电话挂了。

“谁的电话？”

“你的好朋友闪电先生向我们致以诚挚的慰问并告诉我如果我们要去民政局离婚的话他愿意开车送我们并请我们吃饭以感谢我们从此不再在社交网络上公开男同性恋照片这样就可以让他的眼睛免受荼毒。”爱德不停歇地说完一大段话，停下来吸一口气，“我是该谢谢他吗？”

“不，应该谢谢你挂掉了电话。”游城十代以同样的诚挚答道。

_他们就是一对_ **_模范_ ** _伴侣。哦，我是说，看上去非常_ **_相敬如宾_ ** _的那一种。说实话我从没见过这样的，对着自己的丈夫用敬语，规矩得与社交场合中的举动别无二致，甚至连一个出门前的吻也没有给过对方——当然我不是在指摘他们，我只是感到好奇：他们真的结婚了吗？_

_哦嗨，放轻松些。他们可是冠军和传奇决斗者啊。说不定精英之间就是这样呢？而且……我们看不到的地方不也是有的吗？_

_你指的是那间房间？_

_对。_

**_*笑声*_ **

_好吧，那就让我们拭目以待吧——为期两周的这场特殊旅行到底会在他们之间投下怎样的催化剂呢？_

“你该不会真的想让我睡地板吧？”

从浴室里擦着头发出来的游城十代一脸惊讶地看着已经躺在床正中的爱德，明明那是张双人床他却睡出了单人床的架势，一副完全没给他留位置的样子，“好歹也给我让一些位置出来啊。”

说着他拉开立柜，让爱德看里面，“这里没有第二床床单和被子，让我什么都不垫不盖地睡地上未免也太残忍了。”

“对你的仁慈就是对我的残忍。”爱德翻个身，“过去的一年中我每天都在怀疑自己当初的决定。”

游城十代不理他，径直掀开被子躺到爱德身边去，柔软的床垫因他的动作而陷出一个弧度，于是他又朝旁边多挪了一些，却被一只手挡住了。

“到此为止。不要再得寸进尺了，游城十代。”那双蓝眼睛静静地看着他，“虽然离婚某种意义上算丑闻，但我也不是不能压掉……而你就不一样了。更何况我手里的力量比你多得多，你真不怕我捏造些证据出来让你身败名裂？”

“……你不会的，爱德。”

这回换爱德看着身旁人的眼睛说不出话了。于是他只好裹一裹被子，让自己躺得更舒服些，随后闭上眼睛，试图让自己忽略床上的另一个人。老实说，他自己已经很久没有和别的什么人睡过一张床了：在父亲去世之后，就再也没有这样的机会。虽然和游城十代有了表面的婚姻关系，实际上他俩一直分房而居，平时十代又全世界到处飞，十次回家九点九次家里没人，剩下那零点一次是十代躺在屋里倒时差睡觉，更是连面都见不上几次。

因此此刻他听着身边人平稳的呼吸声忽然有些失去睡意。这间房间是他最后的安全屋，只要他们还没结束这段旅程，没走出这档节目，身影和一举一动就依然会被房子四处的所有摄像头捕捉——

“嗯……”

一只手打断了他脑海中令人不快的联想，那明显来自于躺在旁边枕头上的人，爱德皱着眉头想拿开那只手，却被那只手搂得更紧，只好在这制锢里艰难地转身。扭过头去的时候他看见游城十代像是完全坠入熟睡的面容，接下来就听见他挤出一句：“……法老王，别乱动。”

这下爱德全明白了：游城十代把他当成了自己养的那只猫。太没救了，他在心里抱怨着，伸出手想推醒正熟睡着的这家伙，总不能被他抱着睡吧，这算什么？

——结果还真的就被他这样抱着睡了一晚上。

爱德睁开眼的时候发现自己依然垫着游城十代的一只胳膊，搞得像是他半夜滚进了对方怀里一样，而且还不知道是不是因为有一点认床，他从头到脚都带着些微没睡醒的晕眩感。在这点不适里他感到放在腰间的手动了，而后游城十代跟着也醒过来，自然地从他腰间抽走手揉起发麻的胳膊来，打着哈欠和他道早安。

“早上好。”栗色头发乱成一团的人说，“睡得好吗？”

一时分不清他是明知故问还是存心找茬——而且为什么他这么平静，就好像在这之前的一年间他们每晚都这样睡在一起？

“……我以为你会先为你昨晚的行为解释一下的。”

“解释什么？”

“如果你想你的猫你大可以和节目组说一声。我想他们大概也不会介意在计划中多加一只猫，你说对吧？”

游城十代正抓着头发的手停下了好一会。

“原来你是介意我 **抱** 你，”他挪到床边穿拖鞋，“直接说出来不就好了？”

“先不提你刚刚的用词问题，游城十代，你不会是认真的吧？”

“你指的是哪方面的认真？”十代站在床边，一只手拽着被子，“你要起来吗，起来的话我就把被子叠了。”

“认真地进行‘婚姻调解’。”

“我想这个答案我已经说过了——我确实是认真的。”

“真是太可笑了。”爱德掀开被子坐起身，“先说好，我觉得我们装装样子撑到节目结束就可以了，假戏真做的戏码只存在于烂俗小说里，知道吗？”

“可是，”游城十代直直地看过来：“我还是比较中意真戏真做。”

好哇，图穷匕见。爱德·菲尼克斯因为这句炸雷一般的话愣住了，怔怔看着游城十代说完这句话没所谓一样洗漱完出了房间，自己的鞋都忘了穿。

_噢，你看，我说的什么来着？_

_我不知道你指的是什么。_

_我说……_ **_*清嗓*_ ** _，我说那个房间是我们看不到的地方。_

_此话怎讲？我看他们说话的语气一如往常、毫无变化啊。_

_我一下子不知道你是不是在开玩笑了，朋友。我以为以你的敏锐很快能发现_ **_（停顿）_ ** _那位先生的小动作，就比如，捶捶腰啊什么的。_

_好了，打住，不要用这样的暗示。我当然看见了！_

_那除了这个之外呢？还有什么别的吗？_

_除了这个之外……_

爱德坐在餐桌边出神，一杯热咖啡被他喝得断断续续，咽下最后一口时已经有了常温的味道，这让他又扭起眉头。之前游城十代说的那句话好似平地惊雷，为他平白增添许多烦恼，好在这节目录制期间都无需工作，不然这团乱七八糟的毛线球就会越滚越大。

等等，既然不需要工作，那他跑去哪儿了？

念头刚停在这里，门就被推开，方才还在爱德脑海中转了圈的人走进来，拎着钓鱼用具和一只水桶，“午饭吃鱼吗？”

“你做？”

“如果您愿意吃的话，可以。”

“那你做呗，”爱德站起身走进厨房，将杯子放在水龙头下涮洗，“我又管不着你。”

游城十代把手中拿着的鱼竿收好靠在门旁，提着桶走进厨房，把手伸进水桶，似乎是在摸索什么东西，爱德猜想他是要抓出那些鲜活滑溜的鱼，但还没等他向旁边靠一步，游城十代就重新提起桶来，这一次倒是端到了他面前。

“开玩笑的，我一条鱼也没钓到。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“所以你吃不到了。”

爱德白他一眼，没去接他的话，坐到窗边的电脑前忙自己的事去了。为了这节目推掉一星期的工作之后他一下子变得无事可做，打开邮箱浏览一圈，删掉一批垃圾邮件，余光瞥见十代在窗口下面不知道正做什么。

“你在那干什么？”

“在摘花。”隔着窗台十代将一束花凑到他眼前，“还挺香的，你闻闻？”

爱德瞥一眼藏在拐角的摄像头，压低了一点声音：“……看样子你乐在其中。”

“毕竟这样公费旅游的机会很少啊，菲尼克斯先生，还是说你打算帮我以后的旅程费用全部报销？”

我没这种打算，更没这个义务。爱德腹诽着，看着十代再一次从门口绕进来，手里依然拿着那束摘下的野花，他四处看看，找了个空的透明罐头瓶装了些水，把花插进去。

而后爱德把整个下午花在整理自己以前的文件上。这些工作早该做，却一直碍于没有空闲时间，刚才删除邮件的时候他突然想起这茬事，索性现在做完。游城十代凑在他附近看一本书，封面被他手遮住看不清标题，也不知道他到底看的是什么或者有没有看进去。而吃晚饭的时候他们打开冰箱，发现冰箱里多了一瓶酒。

“为我们准备的？”爱德有些疑惑，“还是你从哪弄来的？”

“你也不想想以前家里有没有酒。”游城十代平板地回答，“不是我。”

那好吧。爱德启开瓶盖拿出两个杯子，他自己虽然不擅喝酒，但一杯还是没什么问题，也权当为今晚画上个完美句号——毕竟明天他们就能离开这四处是摄像头的破地方——他倒上两杯酒，分游城十代一杯：“你不是一杯倒吧？”

“不是。”

然后他们无言地分享晚餐。这两天他们根本无暇关注外界情况，也不知道回到住处会看见多少条同学朋友发来的信息，十代叹口气，收拾好自己吃剩的碗盘去水池洗，顺手帮爱德的也收掉洗了，正擦手时看见他稍微有些不稳的脚步惊了一跳。

“你怎么了？”

“……”爱德沉默一会，“虽然我很不想这么怀疑，但能请你帮我去看一下那瓶酒的度数吗？”

“我以为你看到了。”十代回身去转一转瓶子，“这度数可不算低啊？”

“闭嘴。”

“要我扶你吗？”

“别靠近我！”

游城十代可不管这些，他走过去就直接把人撑起来朝屋里带，结果爱德拼命想摆脱他扶着他的手，他们就这样跌跌撞撞地回了屋，几乎是一起摔在了床上。

吻上去的时候十代发现爱德在微微发抖。他们胡乱地滚在一起，本来笔挺的灰色西装被他压得皱皱巴巴，十代索性要他脱掉那件碍事的外套，而后伸手过去扯他的皮带。你就这么急吗，在喘息的间隙里爱德居然还有工夫挑他的刺，十代懒得理他：难道你要穿着这个被我抱吗，也不是不可以，就是你可能明天得再来找条裤子穿。

你真是疯了。爱德低声抱怨道，倒是没继续反抗，自己动手解起了衬衫扣子，从上到下、一颗接一颗，解到最后一颗的时候游城十代失去耐心，帮他直接扯开了，透明的扣子掉在床单上。我帮你解开，不用谢我。十代说着把他摁在床上，低下头去亲他腹部。爱德的身材比他纤瘦很多，无需多用力就能摸到肋骨，和他自己的身体触感完全不一样。一连串吻顺着腹部往上再往下，爱德躺着，感受那头栗色头发在身上拂来拂去，情不自禁地弓起腰来。

我以前一直以为你是性冷淡。十代说着扯掉自己的皮带，不知道从哪里摸出一管东西，然后挤出里面的玩意儿，将那冰凉的膏体抹进他臀缝。

我以为你男女不忌在外面有一堆情人……别摸了，你是阳痿吗？

游城十代停下手来。爱德衣服大敞，裤子也被脱了，剩一根领带松垮斜甩在脖子上，看上去颇为滑稽，脸也有些红——这样的一个人却说他动作太慢问他是不是阳痿——

那我当然不是了。十代答道。

爱德想自己在面对游城十代时总是后悔。后悔在决斗学院的时候和他走得近，后悔自己在经纪人提到他需要找一个人应对铺天盖地绯闻的时候第一反应想到游城十代。当时的他只觉得这个人一年到头到处飞，哪怕是和他住在一个屋檐下都未必能见上几回，更何况他们在学院的时候就认识，说来也不算突兀。若是找同样业界里抛头露面过的别人，指不定又引起什么纠纷——这么想着的他去找了游城十代，没想到他一口答应下来，甚至没等自己拿出装在兜里的那张银行卡。

我答应你。游城十代说，眼神像是在接受一次真正的求婚：你想什么时候办手续？

眼下也同样。他断断续续地喘，手指徒劳地攀住十代的肩背，他从没体会过这种感觉，他自己身上一向不会出现这样过于激动的情绪，哪怕是站在决斗场上面对着对手，大多数时候都是平静而理智的，极少情绪外露。而此刻这人正在逼着他张口吐露，要他用自己的身体回应他近乎狂暴的索求。到这一步也不能喊停了，爱德。游城十代在他耳边说，你后悔了吗？

与你期待的答案正相反，并没有。爱德勾他的脖子，跟着探身去咬他的耳垂，希望你也不要让我失望， **Hero先生** 。

_我没想到。_

_你没想到什么？_

_你看，他们变得_ **_和谐_ ** _了。好像就在一夜之间而已。过去的半个月里他们看上去简直就是住在一间屋子里的两个不相干的人。虽然并不是没交流——_

_好了，打住。我知道你要说什么了，你要说他们礼貌得过了头，但既不是朋友也不是同事，不上不下的非常尴尬……是这样吗？_

_啊哈哈。与你期待的答案正相反。我想说的是，他们现在——我说的是现在——已经不用再忍受磨合期了。_

_什么意思？_

_我是想说剩下的全都会是好事。_

游城十代关掉电视机。

“今晚吃什么？”

坐在他身旁的爱德扭过头来，挥掉十代搭在他肩膀上的手。

“把你带回家来的那些鱼全部下锅。”

Fin.


End file.
